supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eevee's Bottle
Chapter 1: Eeveexplosion While Hinomaru and Sun are outside the room, Catalina sneakily enters while carrying a mobile dick. "Hey, Grace. Want a bottle?" Catalina asked. Grace begins to feel happy. Catalina puts the mobile dick into Grace's mouth. Grace's body begins to inflate. Grace explodes into pieces. Hinomaru comes back in the room. "Grace! Grace! GRACE!" Hinomaru shouted. The bits move around. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRACE?!" Hinomaru shouted. "It's her problem. She's seriously pathetic." Catalina said. The bits are still moving around. "And you better knock it off with the complaining, kiddo. No one is gonna tolerate your complaining, you should know that." Catalina said to Hinomaru. Hinomaru then tackled Catalina to the ground and strangled her. ”YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING skank BITCH!” He shouted. Grace instantly came back together with the help of her mother, Sun hurried to pick their daughter up. ”Sun! Get the fuck outta here!” He shouted. Hinomaru turned to look at her. ”My own fucking daughter!” He shouted. Catalina was unable to speak due to the shifter’s grasp. ”You know what I’m gonna do to your sorry ugly ass, I’ll staple your womb to a fucking tree! Set your intestines on fire, Put your disgrace of an Espeon in a fucking incinerator!” Hinomaru shouted, Catalina gets out a Pokeball, summoning Buzzwole. "Buzzwole… Leech Life full power..." Catalina struggled to speak. Hinomaru repeatedly punched her. ”Pokémon trainers, Don’t do that!” Hinomaru shouted as he punched her. Reicheru entered the room. Before he was finished, Hinomaru stomped on her cheek. ”Stupid bitch.” He said. Reicheru noticed Buzzwole. ”Hinomaru, Shadow Ball.” She said. Hinomaru used Shadow Ball at point blank range. ”Catalina, You are a coward, willing to harm my Espeon’s daughter.” She said. "She deserved it," Catalina replied. "She was so stupid, gullible and naive." ”Don’t bother trying to file criminal charges, I have the mobile dick right here.” Hinomaru said, holding the device in his hand. ”Catalina, You are the biggest scumbag ever, Willing to harm me and my husband’s daughter.” Sun said, holding Grace. Grace seemed fine afterwards. "That's not the way you talk to me." Catalina said. ”You. Blew. Up. My. Daughter, I can talk to you whatever fucking way I want.” Hinomaru hissed. "I wanna see better listening out of you next time." Catalina said. Hinomaru then slapped her across the face. "Hitting a lady, would you?" Catalina growled, as she pulled out a handgun from her pocket and pointed it at him, preparing to pull the trigger and shoot him in the head. "I have rights, too you know! I am a citizen! I should kill you! I even have rights to own a gun, you fucking son of a bitch!" She squeezed the trigger, expecting the bullet to strike him in the forehead and kill him. “I don’t give a fuck if you're a girl, I beat both women and men up equally, You being a woman does not exempt you, Fuck that #BelieveWomen crap, Expecting equality but want more special treatment, you dirty whore.” Hinomaru said. He then bitch-slapped her again. ”Go fuck yourself, I’m not joining you, All you ever say is that we need to join you, Now, get the fuck out.” He hissed angrily. "And never come back, you damn fugly skank slut!" "Fine!" Catalina retorted, as she turned to leave. "I will leave, but you’ll regret it!" And she was gone. Later after that woman was gone, Sun and Hinomaru reported that incident to the police. Chapter 2: Heard you kicked her ass. The news about Hinomaru beating up Catalina spread like wildfire with the main character’s Pokémon. Pytka and Angel joked about “Catalina getting beaten the crap out of.” ”Inside that cowardly nature, she’s a little bitch.” Sibpal said. Koi heard the entire thing and laughed a little. ”Wow, heard about it?” Angel asked.Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics